Desierto
by Morriguh
Summary: "Primero me sacas de Londres con todo el trabajo que tenía, para acompañarte a esta mierda de viaje y luego se te echa a perder la maldita camioneta ¡En medio del desierto!"- Un viaje que iniciaba mal no podría tener un final alentador. Las cosas no saldrían como ninguno de los dos esperaba, sin embargo, había algo en ese lugar que sacaría a flote un secreto a voces.
1. Un viaje maldito

**Autora** : _Mi querida beta está muy, muy ocupada. Realmente es una chica asombrosa pero ella es una universitaria que está a punto de egresar de su carrera. Tiene muchas cosas a las que dedicarse, que preocuparse, que pensar._

 _Yo soy una masoquista que estudia una carrera dolor de culo. Realmente debería estar estudiando pero les escribo para aprovechar de avisar lo siguiente._

" _Supermassive Black Hole" tiene su capítulo listo hace meses pero está corrigiéndose a cuenta gotas porque ella está muy ocupada y cansada, lo podría subir yo, pero conociendo mi propio despiste, lo más probable es que deje errores imbéciles como comas o puntos horriblemente mal puestos._

 _Ni hablar de "A tres pasos de Ahorcarte", no he querido empezar un nuevo capítulo porque es más difícil de escribir._

 _Esta historia probablemente tenga más de uno, pero es el método más digno y legal para avisar de mi retraso._

 _Ahora, si quieren, subo el primero, pero bajo vuestra responsabilidad._

 _Besos. Inannah._

 **Disclaimer** : _Hidekaz Himaruya es el puto amo_.

 **Advertencia** : _Malas palabras. Escenas de alto contenido sexual._

-x-

 **"Capítulo 1: Un viaje maldito"**

-x-

Dos pájaros negros dan vueltas, dibujando círculos en el cielo. Vuelan tan alto, que se han transformado en diminutos trazos de carbón dibujados en un lienzo azul.

El sudor cube su frente, ya bronceada por el sol. Las gotitas hacían una carrera que iniciaba en la raíz del cabello, luego se adentra, agarrando velocidad, en la sien y renace finalmente en el pómulo de la mejilla. Intrépida, acelera y corre por la piel afeitada, directo hacia el suicidio: el ángulo de la mandíbula.

Estados Unidos dio un sonoro bufido y sacó de un manotazo el sudor de su rostro.

Su acompañante llegó a recibir parte de eso, consiguiendo irritarlo aún más si era posible. Como descargo, dio un duro manotazo al culpable.

― ¡Ten cuidado donde te sacas tu sudor, me llegó a la cara! ― Reclamó limpiándose con las manos. Siguió alegando, con un humor de perros― Primero me sacas de Londres con todo el trabajo que tenía, para acompañarte a esta mierda de viaje y luego se te echa a perder la maldita camioneta ¡En medio del desierto! ¿Cómo es posible que no se te pasase por la cabeza la idea de revisar que estuviese en perfectas condiciones? ¡Es un viaje de más de dos mil kilómetros!

La nación más joven rueda los ojos, fastidiado.

― Te repito que se echó a perder por culpa del calor. Deja de alegar, ¡deberías agradecerme de que te saqué de tu aburrido mundo para un momento de aventura! ―Inglaterra lo mira perplejo.

― ¿Cómo te voy a agradecer que me obligaras a rostizarme en pleno Arizona? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ―Y tenía razón. Están en medio del desierto, perdido en la nada. Todo es marrón de arena y azul del cielo. Una fotografía inmensa, sin fin. Kilómetros y kilómetros, hasta que se pierda de vista.

Inglaterra se cuestiona con preocupación a cuánto está el poblado más próximo ¿A días? ¿Semanas?

Oh Señor, se iba a morir.

El estúpido de América seguía con lo mismo, con el capó arriba y medio cuerpo metido en el interior del auto. Como por tercera vez volvía a revisar el motor humeante, la infinidad de cables y los circuitos indescifrables.

Reino Unido suspiró fuertemente con el fin de que lo escuchase, que notara su rabia.

― Idiota, el auto no andará más. Deja de revisar como si lo fueras a arreglar.

― Silencio, puede que ahora encuentre algo…― Como una pequeña y muy lenta lluvia, la transpiración de Estados Unidos caía sobre el metal lleno de polvo, limpiándolo. El otro apretó los dientes, ya realmente mareado por el calor, o una sien estaba amenazando con explotar.

Los buitres seguían volando en lo alto, alrededor de ellos. El cielo permaecía celeste, manteniéndose eterno y asfixiando todo rastro de frescura.

― Estados Unidos, gordo idiota, ¡Resígnate a que no puedes arreglarlo! ― Le gritó furioso, con el rostro rojo y el cabello húmedo. El aludido dio un manotazo a la lata del auto y lo miró con la misma rabia. Quería devolver los alegatos a Inglaterra pero él mismo reconoce que muy en el fondo, tenía razón. Pero muy en el fondo, ahí donde nadie podía entrometerse.

― Al diablo…― Y en medio de esa carretera sumergida en la arena, cogió el parachoques de su Ford Raptor y comenzó a caminar.

Inglaterra pestañeó unos segundos, perplejo, y finalmente dio pasos hacia él.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Le preguntó. Estados Unidos lo miró como si acaso fuese tonto y sonrió.

― Al pueblo más cercano, donde más. ¿Iggy la edad te está volviendo más idiota?

El aludido se abstuvo de replicarle, pues no podía derrochar energía en una tonta pelea. El calor era tan abrasador que incluso la camisa le resultaba molesta y demasiado calurosa. Se abrió dos botones, dejando su pecho pálido y fibroso al aire. No notó, gracias a que el contrario llevaba unas gafas de sol, que dos ojos azules estaban pendiente de cada movimiento.

― ¿A cuánto está el poblado más cercano? ― Preguntó. Se supone que el país de la libertad era una potencia en tecnología y progreso, sin embargo era demasiado vasta y la nación de Europa no le cabía duda que ni siquiera el wi-fi o las señales móviles eran capaces de hacerse paso en las profundidades de este lugar. Por ello, no se iba a molestar en sacar su teléfono celular para ver el mapa de Google.

― A unos… diez kilómetros quizás, o veinte ― Parecía inseguro de su cálculo, Inglaterra temía que en realidad fuera mucho más y no lo dijera para espantarlo. Lo más triste de todo ello, era que seguramente iba a ser un poblado fantasma que ni hospedaje ni mecánico iba a tener.

Estados Unidos seguía arrastrando la gigantesca camioneta.

 _Inglaterra tiene un Déjà vu._

En la segunda guerra mundial, habían estado compartiendo una base militar en África. En un momento en que él se mantuvía concentrado en cosas importantes, revisando cartografías del lugar, un grito lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones: Ese fenómeno de la naturaleza, quien dejando una estela de polvo kilométrica, arrastrando su Rolls Royce.

Sólo para pedirle las llaves.

Unas _putas_ llaves.

Esa vez había quedado espantado por la fuerza descomunal de su ex – colonia, con el tiempo se le olvidó como el pequeño Alfred tomada de las astas a los búfalos, dándolos vueltas como si fueran un juguete.

Caminó al lado de la camioneta, las llantas traseras rodaban, tocando el pavimento. Las delanteras en cambio, permanecían en el aire debido a que América levantaba el parachoques.

Inglaterra sentía un escalofrío de solo pensar en la fuerza arrolladora en aquellos brazos. No por nada es la superpotencia que tiene a medio mundo bajo sus pies. Sin embargo era como un niño súper poderoso, y a los mocosos, alguien debía estar supervisándolo para que no ande haciendo explotar medio continente.

En medio de este sol insoportable sin embargo, con el calor que le penetra hasta las entrañas, no tiene ánimos de andar tras un gordo malagradecido para que no se le ocurra cometer alguna locura.

Aunque siendo sinceros, en este lugar no hay muchas estupideces que se puedan hacer.

La cabeza le palpita, los rayos del sol apuñalan su cráneo, acostumbrado a días grises y lluvia.

Inglaterra tras unos minutos de ese sufrimiento, no soporta más y se dispone a entrar de nuevo a la camioneta y dejar al otro solo.

― Oye Iggy, cuando encontremos un pueblo lo primero es buscar un lugar donde almorzar, me muero de ham…― Se giró para hablar a su interlocutor. Cuando lo vio desparramado dentro de la camioneta, con lentes de sol y descansando, se enojó. Bajó de golpe el carro, asustándolo. ― ¡No soy tu sirviente! ¡Bájate ahora mismo, viejo!

Inglaterra pestañea con las gafas de sol chuecas por el impacto.

― ¡Pero si no sirvo de nada afuera! ¿Para qué voy a seguir ahí?

― ¡Para hacerme compañía por lo menos! ― Reclamó chillonamente ― ¡No me moveré hasta que estés aquí!

Inglaterra lo odiaba. Lo odiaba realmente en estos momentos.

Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a quedarse el resto de su existencia en esta carretera infernal. Así que no le quedó más que resignarse, bajar de mala gana y caminar a su lado.

Era un verdadero infierno sentir el calor quemar su espalda.

Y más desesperante aún, caminar, caminar y caminar en medio de una línea negra, sucia e infinita.

-x-

Llevan más de una hora sin parar.

Sus arterias están llenas de vapor, donde antes había sangre ahora solo queda vacío. Los labios secos se les descascaran y la suela de sus zapatos deja una estela pegajosa a cada paso que da. Jadea a cada metro que avanza y su acompañante lo imita. Exhaustos, están exhaustos.

Cada línea blanca que pasaban, era más difícil de cruzar, más interminable. Pero de los dos, el gordo americano parecía soportarlo mejor que él.

Bah, se dice la nación del té, es solo porque el idiota está acostumbrado a tal clima, considerando que es representación del país. Él en tanto, no. Él era una gran isla lluviosa y fría, de aire siempre húmedo y que incluso en los lugares más apartados las praderas se teñían de verde.

― No… No puedo más ― Dijo ahogado. Ya a estas alturas, la camisa humedecida está por completo abierta y sólo la lleva en la espalda para no quemarse. Estados Unidos asiente pero no dice nada. Está guardando todas sus fuerzas en mantener el auto en movimiento y seguir avanzando.

Se sabe como una nación muy resistente, muy fuerte y muy al nivel de cualquier súper héroe, sin embargo está en un terreno que parece un infierno terrenal y ni él puede mantenerse indemne a esta situación, tal vez si hubiera algo para beber sería mucho mejor. Pero no, claro que no, tuvo que tomarse todas las Coca-Colas al principio del viaje. Y ahora quiere llorar. Terminará bebiendo la sangre de Inglaterra en cualquier momento.

Siguen adelante, en una subida que está matándolos.

― ¿Si…Si aprovechamos el vuelo de la bajada y nos subimos a la Pequeña Daisy? ― Preguntó América entre suspiros.

Inglaterra está demasiado cansado como para replicarle que ese monstruo con ruedas, tiene pinta de llamarse de cualquier forma posible menos "Pequeña Daisy". Solo asiente, porque es mucho más tentador estar en un lugar bajo techo en vez de estar sobre el asfalto, insolándose y criticando nombres ridículos de autos.

Pequeña Daisy, por amor a la Reina…

Tristemente, la proposición de Estados Unidos era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

―¡Por todos los cielos, es que acaso estamos metidos en el infierno! ― Gruñó Inglaterra. Estados Unidos estiró la boca, apoyándolo. Tras la desgraciada subida no había una bajada, sino que el camino seguía recto. Lo único ínfimamente divertido y que consoló al de ojos verdes, era el rostro demacrado del más joven cuando se dio cuenta de la triste realidad ― ¿Qué otra cosa puede salir mal?

No hay mejor consuelo que un dolor compartido, más aún si el del lado sufre más que uno. Porque él no cargaba una mole de seis toneladas tras suyo.

― Tú no arrastras una camioneta, debilucho ― Reclamó entre dientes, buscándole enojar. Dios, que Alfred era obvio. Si estaba de mal humor, necesitaba descargarlo contra alguien y ponerlo de un humor más malo que el suyo, como si fuera una extraña especie de satisfacción de ver alguien peor que él. Alguien rabiando más. Inglaterra, madre patria y uno de sus aliados más cercanos, lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía sus artimañas de niño pequeño y las enfrentaba, estropeando los planes. Hizo una seña con la mano de que poco y nada le importaba que le dijera así. Él no era debilucho, sino que América era demasiado fuerte.

―No estaríamos aquí si no fuera por tu culpa.

― ¡Cómo es posible que no haya ninguna puta máquina de bebidas en este desierto! ― Exclamó el menor.

Inglaterra no sabía si enojarse, o sencillamente reír por escuchar semejante estupidez.

-x-

Siguen andando y no sabe cuánto tiempo más seguirá haciéndolo.

Quiere echarse al piso a llorar, a dejarse morir y que lo coman esos buitres que le siguen hace kilómetros. La única cosa que lo sujeta a no hacer es el presentimiento de que si lo hace, sólo terminará con quemaduras de tercer grado.

¡Por qué mierda lo vio por más de diez segundos cuando le hizo esa sospechosa invitación!¡Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que era como una maldición! ¡Lo sabía! Tarado… no era la primera que caía en esa trampa, en esos falsos ojitos anhelantes que le recordaban a siglos anteriores. Si era una víbora, Dios santo, un manipulador de primera.

 _¿De quién habrá aprendido acaso?_

Mientras se reprocha a sí mismo, dirige sus ojos verdes hacia el horizonte.

Y se queda tieso en su sitio.

¿Es acaso posible?

― A-Alfred, ¿Ves lo mismo que yo? ― Tartamudeó emocionado. El americano pareció avergonzarse y ofenderse al mismo tiempo.

― Estoy sin los malditos lentes ¿Qué diablos voy a ver de lejos? ― E Inglaterra recién reaccionó que así era, pero poco le importaba. La emoción era más grande.

― ¡Las manchas oscuras, más allá hay casas! ¡Estamos llegando! ― Señaló con emoción, como si hubiera descubierto la cuna de El Dorado.

― ¡En serio! ¡Asombroso! ― Y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aceleró el paso. Todo el cansancio anterior se había esfumado en segundos.

― ¡Oye espérame! ― Graznó el descubridor.

-x-

― ¿Llevaste el camión, Jack? ― Miró por unos instantes al muchacho que estaba entrando a la tienda. Tenía rostro delgado y ceño fruncido como una rata malhumorada, sucio por el polvo y sonrojado por el sol de mediodía.

― Recién lo hice, má… el viejo Karl me prometió que esa chatarra estaría como nueva en una semana― Se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar y la mujer que estaba barriendo, dejó lo que hacía y le acercó una botella con aguardiente y un vaso.

La rata con malas pulgas parecía estar muerto de sed, pues se tomó un largo sorbo, que parecía ni siquiera quemarle la boca.

― Oye, oye, no tanto, que tu padre también querrá cuando vuelva ― Le regaña ― Ya son las dos y media, va a llegar pronto.

― Sí, sí…

Las puertas se abren, y el sol regala unos rayos que iluminan el polvo suspendido en el aire.

― ¿Hola? ― Un muchacho sudoroso e insolado se aventuró, seguido por otro que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

― Buenas tardes ― Dijo la dueña del lugar ― ¿Qué sucede?

― ¿Esto es un hostal? ― Recibió un asentimiento ― ¡Genial! ¡Iggy nos quedamos aquí!

― Deja de decirme así… ― Apenas y susurró.

― ¿Pero ustedes de dónde vienen? ¡Pareciera que se han venido caminando toda la carretera!

― Bueno, algo así fue pero primero ¿No tiene Coca-Cola?

― ¡Agua, necesitamos agua! ― Replicó el otro.

Jack miraba con curiosidad a ambos individuos, a lo lejos se podía notar que eran de ciudad. Sus ropas, sus ademanes… todo lo decía. Su madre, diligente, se dio media vuelta para buscar lo pedido.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa, o más bien se desparramaron sobre ella.

― ¿Qué les sucedió? ― Preguntó ella tras dejar dos vasos y una botella. Ambos comenzaron a discutir en el momento de que el más hablador comenzó a tomar desde el cuello de la botella.

― Se le estropeó la camioneta a ese tonto en medio de la carretera, nos tuvimos que venir a pie hasta aquí ― Dijo finalmente el chico de ojos verdes. Tenía unas cejas gruesas y un rostro pálido con unas pocas pecas, parecía que de donde venía nunca salía el sol.

― ¿No se encontraron con algún camión que les diese un aventón?

― Pues ninguno ―Musitó.

― ¿Sabe de algún mecánico? ― Interrumpió el más alto ― Necesito que revisen a la pequeña Daisy.

― ¿Cómo es que ese monstruo se llame como una niña de cinco años? ― Ahora Inglaterra había recargado energías para discutir.

― ¿Qué importa? Lo dice el que habla con amigos imaginarios.

― ¡Ellos existen, que tú no los veas es problema tuyo!

― Hay un vecino que sabe arreglar autos ― Interrumpió Jack ― Pero la grúa viene cada dos semanas, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo jueves para que vayan a buscar la camioneta.

Estados Unidos sonrió.

― ¡Eso no es problema, amigo! ¡La camioneta está justo afuera! ― Y el chico se levantó para casi caer de espaldas cuando notó que era cierto.

Su llegada ahí sería el inicio de una serie de eventos, que marcaría a todos.

Nada entre ellos volvería a ser lo mismo.

-x-

 **Notas finales** _: Esto es un three shot ¿Por qué? Porque me salió recondenadamente largo. Disculpen si se me fue algún error feo, con tiempo lo revisaré (again). Toda opinión, crítica, consulta, será bienvenida._

 _Ahora me retiro porque tengo que estudiar fisiopatología de las úlceras y síndrome de malabsorción._


	2. El trasero de Inglaterra

**Notas** : Actualicé más pronto de lo esperado, espero que les guste. Ahora sí que me desaparezco hasta diciembre.

Conseguí escribir este cap, o mejor dicho terminarlo gracias a Michael Jackson.

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 ** _Haneko-chan:_** _Estos chicos están a prueba de balas. Mucha gente olvida que Arthur hace magia y que Alfred tiene una fuerza espantosa, por eso me gusta recordárselos jesjes._

 _La pequeña Daisy les dará más de un dolor de cabeza._

 ** _Yuu:_** _Gracias por tu comentario, ¡Aquí otro cap en tiempo récord! Supermassive ya lo subí para vuestro deleite pero no mejor ni me nombres a A3PSDA porque es un dolor de culo jajaja. Claro, la universidad es algo muy importante así que eso. See u!_

 ** _Xilondruum:_** _Veamos que tal es la sorpresa que te traigo, ya subí Supermassive y ahora les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por tus deseos, lo mismo para ti, sea escuela o universidad._

 ** _Catyleo95_** _: ¿Así que promete? Espero que te lleves entonces una grata satisfacción. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, lo mismo para ti._

 ** _Guest:_** _Así es, un fic recién salido del horno. Espero que te guste este nuevo cap :3_

 **Advertencia** : Contenido levemente sexual. Palabras.

-x-

 **"Capítulo 2: El trasero de Inglaterra"**

-x-

La pequeña Daisy estaba desnuda, con su interior al descubierto y entregada a los ojos masculinos. Esos dedos gruesos y húmedos husmeando en su interior, buscándole el punto exacto.

Que obsceno.

América está con su camisa puesta como un turbante, dejando su torso al descubierto, expuesto al sol y para posibles manchas de aceite. El sol le da de lleno y ya sus hombros están rojos, pero Inglaterra no le dice una palabra. Que se queme, no es su problema.

Están con el pseudo-mecánico del pueblo, tratando de averiguar qué diablos tenía la camioneta. Es un viejo rechoncho y rubicundo, con un bigote y barba canosa y llena de manchas negras de aceite.

Inglaterra está sentado en un peldaño de la entrada, de madera vieja y polvorienta, mirándolos entre el sopor del calor y del aburrimiento. No tiene nada que mejor que hacer.

Normalmente por pudor y su moral de caballero, trataba de estar lo más impecable posible, sin embargo, en este infierno poco le preocupa qué pueden pensar ese grupo de americanos. La camisa blanca está entreabierta, dejando a la vista su piel cubierta de sudor.

Así que ahí está, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas, mirándolos indiferentes. Es una imagen interesante, masculina. Y por eso mismo un par de ojos femeninos están posados sobre él.

Oculta, entre las puertas de la cocina, no para de admirarlo, recordando a los modelos de las revistas y diarios que algunos camioneros dejan en el lugar.

El hombre de torso sucio de aceite y negra grasa, se estira y le pide a su compañero una gaseosa, la que cuando se la pasa, bebe con avidez. Para su hormonal cabeza, la vida es un paraíso con estos dos galanes que han ido a parar a este pueblito aburrido y sin gracia, donde nada resulta digno de mención.

¡Qué suerte!

La dueña de la posada, su madre, lleva dos coca-colas recién salidas del pequeño y destartalado refrigerador. Todo en el lugar es viejo, sucio y roto. Lejos de las metrópolis tecnológicas y próxima de un pueblo fantasma que se morirá enterrado en la arena. Los objetos parecen saber del porvenir y se dejan morir oxidados.

― Otra más porque hoy el sol está pegando demasiado, parece que ustedes trajeron este calor sofocante ― Se burló entregándole a Inglaterra, o como se había presentado, Arthur Kirkland. El hombre le agradeció con una venia ligera.

― Muy amable ― Y se quedó mirando las dos botellas ― Disculpe la pregunta ¿Pero esto es lo único que tienen para beber?

― ¡Pues claro, la Coca-Cola es americana! ― E inflaba el pecho como si fuera un símbolo nacional. Su país podía llorar de la emoción en estos momentos.

Inglaterra en cambio, se sintió rodeado de idiotas.

Le pasó una botella al gordo americano, quien le dio un guiño.

― Lo necesito, me estoy muriendo.

― Exagerado.

― ¿Quién lloraba de que estaban a punto de morirse en medio de la carretera? ― Le picó. El de ojos verdes le hizo una mueca.

―Pues yo no, por lo menos.

― Cínico.

― ¿Necesitan algo más? ― Preguntó la mujer, demostrando cuan hospitalaria era. Estados Unidos le dijo que algo para mojarse le vendría bien. Y la humana se fue igual de presurosa como vino.

En la cocina su hija le insistía que ella podía hacerlo, pero la señora le dio un manotazo y un "¡Termina el almuerzo!", destruyendo todas sus ilusiones.

― ¿Le sirve? ― Trajo de vuelta una botella vieja pero llena de agua. Al país se le iluminó la cara.

― ¡Fantástico! ― Cogió la botella y el agua cayó sobre su espalda ― ¡Me estaba friendo vivo! ¿Iggy quieres?

― No haré esa estupidez ― Rechaza. Quién sabe si el agua es potable. El de ojos azules se alza de hombros.

― Tú te lo pierdes.

― ¡Por amor a lo sagrado! Los buitres deben caer asados, no soporto más ― Definitivamente se desabotona toda la camisa, que había cerrado cuando habían llegado al hostal por respeto a la dueña de casa, si bien la señora no parecía importarle si anduvieran desnudos con tal de que le pagasen. Dejó la botella de Coca-Cola sobre su estómago― ¿Alguien tiene un revólver? Puede que lo necesite en un tiempo más.

Estados Unidos sonríe ladinamente por todo ese escándalo y le tira el agua que quedaba en la botella.

Un grito de reclamo.

Las carcajadas americanas.

El mecánico siguió revisando la camioneta, indiferente a todo ese escándalo de mocosos.

-x-

― Se nota que no es de aquí ― Le dijo uno de los hombres que había llegado hace unos minutos. Amigos de la dueña del hostal, le habían dicho. Inglaterra alzó una ceja.

― Sí, soy Ingla… Son inglés ― Y los hombres se estaban dando palmadas, celebrando como monos. El que le había hablado se sentó cerca de él en los peldaños viejos de la casa.

― ¿Ves? ¡No me equivocaba! ¡Es un inglesucho! ― Y en ese momento, en Londres, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, comenzaron a escucharse truenos. Los británicos miraban al cielo, sorprendidos de que se acercara una tormenta en pleno verano.

Se siente tentado a decirles que es Inglaterra misma, la nación que cuidó a la suya dándole todo para que fuera lo que es ahora. Sin embargo, duda que esos hombres, ignorantes y tan escondidos del mundo, puedan entenderlo.

― ¡Hace cientos de años le pateamos el trasero! ― Dice el otro humano, que hasta la hora ni le había dignado una palabra. Es un hombre flaco, con unos pocos dientes y de una mirada maliciosa ― ¿Cómo es que te atreves a venir a la tierra que te echó?

Estados Unidos está atento, aunque simula ignorarlos. Aprieta una tuerca, preguntándole unas cosas mínimas al hombre de bigote.

Las gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer en el cielo de Londres, la gente corre a guarecerse en las tiendas más cercanas. Un relámpago ¿Cómo es que el meteorólogo no pudo avisar de esto?

― Puede que me hayan pateado el trasero…

― Es que así fue ― Le interrumpió el flaco, colocándose tras de él. Esta situación le provocaba infinita satisfacción, Inglaterra sospecha que eran los típicos matones de escuela.

Dos relámpagos. El viento corre más fuerte.

― Se veía venir desde hace años, pero en 1775 fue el golpe final. Dolió. Tal vez si Francia y España no le hubieran metido cabezas de cosas estúpidas, se podría haber solucionado de una mejor manera… Bueno, Francia nunca me perdonó lo de 1763, era predecible que quisiera vengarse ese bastardo. Comenzó en Lexington y Concord… Se fue expandiendo a Boston ― Comenzó a detallar, tranquilo, con una soltura, vomitando información como si lo hubiera vivido ― Los imbéciles creyeron que iban a ser capaz de doblegar a Canadá pero salieron trasquilados, Canadá siempre fue tan fiel… En Bunker Hill fueron valientes, soportaron nuestros ataques, eso fue admirable… Eran 800 personas y nos dieron fiera resistencia, hasta que finalmente ganamos, gente ignorante de preparación militar… ciertamente reconocible. En 1776, el Congreso había resuelto que…

El flaco ya hastiado de todo lo que hablaba, lo volvió a interrumpir ― Poco importa lo que me digas porque igual perdieron.

― ¡Cuida tu boca, insolente! ― La dueña del lugar le dio un manotazo en la cabeza, dejándole un futuro chichón ― ¡Ándate de aquí, emborráchate en otro lugar!

Inglaterra se levanta en silencio, dándoles la espalda y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

América se acerca dónde están ellos, parecía darse por vencido de sus dotes de mecánico.

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ― Los hombres le relatan lo acontecido. Él más joven dio un suspiro. Esto era tema tabú, vetado totalmente.

― ¿Saben qué? Estuvimos a punto de perderla. Inglaterra tenía todo para destruirnos, pero no lo hizo. Cuando ves a tu madre patria bajar el mosquete frente a ti… ― Arrugó la nariz, ya no quería ser él quien se ponía melancólico― Bueno, Inglaterra fue grande, y él les dio la lengua que hablan. Están jodiéndolas, amigos.

Y entró, decidido a buscarlo.

Lo halla en una esquina, sentado y tomando de un vaso.

Oh Dios.

― ¡Hombre no es necesario! ¡No necesitas emborracharte!― Le quita el vaso de alcohol. Inglaterra lo mira raro.

― ¡Es agua, tarado! ¡No me avergüences en este lugar! ― Y al oler, comprueba que no hay ningún rastro de aroma etílico en el bebestible.

― Ah, ok, lo siento.

― No sé qué hice para merecer el tener que soportarte en este lugar… ― Escupió con acidez.

-x-

Son las siete de la tarde y el mecánico sigue sin hallar una solución. Así que las esperanzas de seguir la ruta estipulada, desaparece definitivamente.

Inglaterra pide un cuarto, y la señora, que finalmente averigua, se llama Rosemary, le avisa que no tienen agua caliente.

― Es lo de menos, con este calor resulta perfecto ― Y recibe una llave.

― Tampoco hay baños para cada dormitorio… ― Dice temblorosa, temiendo disgustarlo. Es que parece un jovencito pulcro y quisquilloso, de esos con mucha plata y cuidados. No sabe que es una nación milenaria que ha vivido en peores condiciones que esas ― Son tres baños en total para unos diez dormitorios.

― No hay problema señora. Me basta ― Agradece y se va a la camioneta a buscar su maleta. Sube las escaleras, dando con la vista de un oscuro pasillo con muchos dormitorios.

Busca la puerta con un número cuatro bastante desteñido, abriéndola.

Hay una cama pequeña y con unas mantas viejas y delgadas, un velador y un pequeño armario con una pata más corta de las otras.

En otras palabras, dormiría en una ratonera.

― Maravillosamente acogedor ― Murmura, dejando su maleta sobre la cama, donde milagrosamente no han saltado chinches o pulgas. Abre la maleta y saca todo lo necesario para darse un baño.

Sala con sus cosas y cierra su puerta, dirigiéndose a una puerta entreabierta donde se vislumbra un inodoro.

Es un lugar amplio, viejo y con una ventana diminuta donde se ve como el sol comienza a desaparecer por el crepúsculo. Como queda la suficiente luz para poder ver, prefiere no encenderla.

Comienza a desnudarse, sin darse cuenta que la puerta no cierra por completo. Deja un espacio a la vista, que una persona aprovecha.

Dos ojos castaños están pendientes de su cuerpo.

Blanco, con pecas, fibroso.

Las nalgas son redondas, las piernas se ven tonificadas, no musculosas pero sí apretadas.

Hace correr el agua y él se mete en la tina vieja y con algunas partes sucias de óxido.

La muchacha se muerde los labios cuando una idea pasa por su cabeza.

¿Y si le da una sorpresa? Sabe que muchas compañeras han hecho lo mismo con otros chicos, y todo desemboca en algo demasiado bueno.

Toma el pomo de la puerta y lo empuja un poco. Va a entrar.

Unos pasos resuenan en la escalera.

Su madre, piensa. Asustada se va a esconder en uno de los dormitorios vacíos.

Estados Unidos llega al segundo piso, mirando a su alrededor. Que vacío y oscuro. Lo único que se escucha es el ruido del agua fría chocar contra unas baldosas. Sonríe pensando en su ex – tutor bañándose.

Desaparece con su maleta en el dormitorio número 6, justo al frente del que tomó Inglaterra y al lado de donde se esconde la humana.

Inglaterra se enjabona el cabello, pensando en que por un momento juró escuchar a alguien por el pasillo.

-x-

De noche la posada parece despertar. Todo se llena de vida y ruido. Los camioneros que terminan aquí su viaje se ríen y toman aguardiente.

Estados Unidos juega a las cartas con unos hombres, camioneros y gente del poblado. Hay un grito cuando alguien parece ganar. Gritan por otra ronda y el ganador, que era Jack en este caso, se estira inflando pecho.

Inglaterra por otro lado está en la barra, rodeado de unos cuantos hombres y mujeres que lo atiborran de preguntas, atentos a sus respuestas del mundo. Escuchan embelesados sobre las maravillas tecnológicas y cosas que están ocurriendo.

El europeo se siente algo abrumado por tanta atención. Maldice el momento en que se le ocurrió ver la hora por su iPhone, pues ahí fue cuando la gente comenzó a acercarse a curiosear de qué rayos se trataba.

― ¿De verdad que se puede volar más rápido que la velocidad del sonido?

― Hay aviones que lo hacen, sí ―Él mismo viajó en un uno para terminar en este apestoso cuchitril.

― ¿Qué otras cosas están haciendo?

― Pues… También hay muchos avances de la robótica, llegando incluso a suplantar a soldados ― Recuerda que leyó algo por ahí, la gente da un grito de admiración.

― ¡Como Robocop! ― Exclama uno.

― Pues sí, algo así.

Se siente encerrado en una burbuja atemporal.

― ¿Qué más puede hacer tu celular? El mío solo llega a bluetooth.

― Pues, puedo ver películas, videos, sacar fotos en movimiento, eh… Depende de la aplicación, puedo llegar incluso a ver la frecuencia cardíaca de una persona.

― ¡Abuelo, para que vea la suya! ― Le grita una señora a un viejito ebrio en una mesa.

― Pues… Se podría pero no me llega señal para descargar la aplicación ― Sonríe nervioso.

―¿No será más interesante verla en vivo y en directo? ― Le insinúa una treintona con evidente sobrepeso, descubriendo aún más su escote. La nación sonríe diplomáticamente, tratando con eso de escapar de esas insinuaciones que sabía donde iban a parar.

― ¡Sabes tanto! Guapo e inteligente ¿Qué mejor?― La misma chica voyerista del baño. Inglaterra, ignorante de las intenciones que le guardaba, le dio una venia, sonriendo.

― Gracias por el cumplido, señorita.

Estados Unidos sonríe, feliz de verlo rodeado de gente, quitándole esa perenne aura de soledad. Inglaterra siente su mirada y se la devuelve, señalando perplejo su móvil.

De respuesta, recibe un guiño.

América volvió a sus cartas.

Inglaterra sonríe.

A eso de la medianoche, la taberna está en su apogeo. Ya demasiado cansado y algo mareado por el alcohol que le han ofrecido, Arthur quiere irse a su cama que seguramente está llena de piojos y pulgas.

Se despide de la gente con la que ha podido entablar una pequeña conversación, la mayoría ancianos, y se levanta.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Una voz le pregunta. Era Alfred quien está con un puro que le han compartido. ¿Desde cuándo que fuma? Se cuestiona el inglés. Seguramente está tratando de hacerse el interesante con la gente a su alrededor.

― A acostarme, estoy agotado.

― Yo me quedo un rato más.

― Como quieras ― Darle explicaciones le hacen parecer como si fueran marido y mujer. Marido y mujer sus polainas, se sonroja al pensarlo y se da más razones para apurar el paso y desaparecer.

Tristemente, para la joven en su clímax hormonal, el objeto de satisfacción uno se ha ido, por lo tanto, tiene que dirigir su empresa sexual al objeto de satisfacción dos, perdido en un tumulto de hombres desagradables y sudorosos. Como el lugar está lleno, está más que segura que no notarán su ausencia. Deja una bandeja que limpiaba sobre la barra y se desata el delantal que tiene sobre las piernas.

Una mano le agarra el cuello de la camisa cuando da un paso afuera del mueble.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas? ― Su madre tenía ojos de halcón.

― A descansar un poco, ma', estoy cansadísima ― Le sonrió.

― No, no… tú me ayudas. No me dejarás sola con todos los clientes ¡Quédate en barra y así te sientas! ― Ordenó, frustrando sus planes.

Así que ahí quedó, limpiando unos vasos con un trapo.

Los minutos pasan, corre el alcohol y la señora Rosemary asiente satisfecha.

Una nueva ola de gritos. Alguien salió ganador.

Estados Unidos se levanta.

― ¡Si sigo aquí me quedo en la bancarrota! ¡Me voy con dignidad! ― Algunos hombres le insistían que siguiera jugando, pero él negaba entre risas. Se despidió con una seña y subió la escalera.

La joven ve cómo se aleja su otro galán, destruyendo sus planes de coquetearle a él cuando debiera entregar la bandeja de tragos.

La nación llega al segundo piso y una lamparita ilumina el pasillo. No parece que es del lugar. La toma, es una linterna de plástico que estaba en su camioneta.

 _Inglaterra._

El dormitorio está con las luces apagadas y él se queda detenido unos segundos con la mano en el pomo.

Es capaz de escuchar los suaves ronquidos de Inglaterra.

No. Mejor no.

Sonríe y se va a su dormitorio.

Abajo, sigue el alboroto.

-x-

Inglaterra despierta cuando comienza a despuntar el sol. Se estira en la cama, bostezando.

Las persianas son corridas y abre la ventana, aprovechando el agradable frío mañanero. El cielo brilla en una fusión índigo y verde, mientras que entre las montañas aparece el sol, liberando los primeros rayos de luz.

Es un paisaje agradable. Sabe que en sus tierras jamás será capaz de ver algo similar, así que queda un poco más, admirando la belleza oculta de Estados Unidos de América. Quizás no es tan oculta, porque en realidad Estados Unidos es hermoso. Algo que siempre admiró de él fue la gran variedad de paisajes que poseía su tierra, desde desiertos hasta tundras. Obviamente jamás se lo dijo, porque eso sólo aumentaría su ego híper inflado.

Además, escucharlo burlarse en el caso muy hipotético que lo confesase le hace sentir peor que un puñetazo en el estómago.

Inglaterra está seguro, tiene que morir con el secreto.

Cuando el cielo comienza a aclarar más, es señal de que debe levantarse. Levantarse y espantar los fantasmas de aquellos pensamientos crueles e incómodos.

Hoy el mecánico podría ser capaz de arreglar el maldito motor. El mismo país europeo se encargará de que el gordo no se entrometa, porque aparte de ser un cero a la izquierda, sólo conseguirá retrasarlos más. Sí. Eso ocurrirá.

Hoy será un gran día.

Lleva sus cosas al baño, haciendo el mismo pequeño ritual de antes.

Cuando abrió el grifo, recordó como hace siglos atrás, tuvo que bañarse con agua tan fría como un témpano. Su cuerpo despertó por completo en el momento que tocó el agua, y agradece que anoche se haya bañado, por lo que hoy solo necesita una pequeña ducha y nada más.

Cuando sale de la tina, con solo una toalla cubriendo sus caderas, busca los instrumentos para afeitarse. Siempre decente, no importando donde sea. Además detesta como el vello le comienza a picar.

Espuma. La navaja.

Una curva sobre el exterior de su mejilla.

Nuevamente es ajeno de que una figura está mirándole desde la puerta.

― ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan exhibicionista? La puerta está abierta ― Inglaterra da un salto y se corta la mejilla con la maquinita. Gira rápidamente y se da cuenta que es Estados Unidos con pantalón de pijama y nada más.

― ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí, imbécil? ― El aludido solo se alza de hombros.

― Hace un rato ― Y entra campante y fresco como una lechuga ― ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Despertarás a medio mundo y es demasiado temprano.

― Pues entonces vete también, hay otros baños por si quieres ducharte ― Estados Unidos hurga en sus cosas, pasando de él ― ¡¿Me estás prestando atención?!

― No… ¿Así que éste es el perfume que usas? ― Sacó un frasco, mirándolo con atención. Lo destapa y lo huele ― ¿Cuándo lo cambiaste?

― ¿Y qué con eso? Después te lo podría haber mostrado, vete mejor. Déjame afeitarme en paz ― Los ojos azules se fijan sobre él.

― En vez de andarme regañando podrías ver tu mejilla, está sangrando ¿Quieres que limpie la sangre que dejas en el piso acaso? ― Inglaterra se toca la mejilla y sus dedos se ensucian con sangre. Se da media vuelta, mirándose en el espejo que hay y nota el tajo largo y limpio en su rostro. Maldición. Se agacha a la altura del grifo para limpiar su rostro, sin saber por qué, saca una carcajada de América― ¿Te me estás insinuando en esa posición?

Arthur gira a verlo raro.

― ¿Me explicas a qué te refieres? ― Y el americano le abraza por detrás, con una sonrisa traviesa. Sienta un bulto entre sus piernas. Procesó todo a la velocidad de la luz y lo empuja con rapidez, sólo sacando un montón de carcajadas ― ¡Grandísimo tarado!

― Claro, claro… ¡Tan divertido que te ves rojo! ¡Pareces una cereza! ― Después se mira los brazos ― ¡Rayos, ensuciaste mis brazos con sangre!

― ¡No te limpies en mi toalla! ― El americano se ríe mientras el inglés lucha porque no le quiten la toalla entre tanto restriego.

De repente, se escuchan unos pasos subir. Ambos se envaran cuando aparece la dueña de la posada a ver por qué había tanto ruido.

Da un grito cuando los encuentra semidesnudos y con Arthur sangrando.

Las dos naciones se miran de reojo.

-x-

 **Notas finales:** ¿Alguien entendió por qué le puse así al capítulo? Jesjes, ya eso. Besos a todos. Los leo en comentarios.


	3. Seducción

_**Notas de autora:**_ _Estoy mortalmente sorprendida. De mis más de seis años en el fandom, por primera vez me he encontrado con una actividad mínima de los escritores, incluso mi subconjunto predilecto: América/Inglaterra/América, apenas y se ve. ¿Alguien tendría la amabilidad de explicar que rayos ha sucedido y qué me perdí?_

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Johana** : El USUK está por todas partes. Y sí, va por eso. Ese trasero le causará cada cosa... Buena cosa.

 **Sakadacchi** : Este es el capítulo que esperabas pues, léalo chiquilla, ojalá lo disfrute. Quien fuera esa vieja para verle el trasero a Inglaterra *ríe*

 **Xilondruum** : Este capítulo ha tardado más, pero es que realmente no pude antes. Ojalá te guste. Esa camioneta ha sido manoseada vilmente… Y la niña es… especial. Un caso, realmente un caso. Y soy Canadá lover, ese hombre es perfecto y maravilloso.

 **Mónica654** : Gracias corazón, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

 **Musumetan** : ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Espero que te guste este nuevo capi :3

 **MyobiXHitachiin** : La niña es toda una loquilla… Ahora es el capítulo final, ojalá satisfaga tu alma fujoshi, muchacha (:

 **Advertencia** : Este fic no es cursimente romántico, contenido sexual. Palabrotas.

-x-

 **Capítulo 3: "Seducción"**

-x-

― ¡Pero si está sangrando! ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasó? ― Y se congela, dándose cuenta que Estados Unidos tiene sangre en las manos. La señora cambia su expresión a una más severa ― ¡En mi hostal no se admiten peleas! ¡No me haré cargo nuevamente de ningún muerto!

Las dos naciones se quedan mudos ante las fuertes declaraciones.

Se han metido a un lugar que cada vez desenmascara más cosas oscuras.

― No estábamos peleando, Rosy, Iggy se cortó con la navaja al afeitar ¡Mira! ― El más joven señala la navaja y la espuma sobre el lavamanos. Inglaterra asiente dándole la razón.

― Me corté sin querer, señora Rosemary. Este idiota se ensució porque solo vino a molestar ― Y señala al aludido con molestia. La humana ahora se da cuenta del tajo largo y limpio que está dibujado por la pálida mejilla del muchacho. Y como no, el grito no se hizo esperar.

― ¡Traeré algo para curarlo! ― Los pasos desaparecen escaleras abajo.

Inglaterra no sabe cómo decirle que la herida va a desaparecer en cosas de minutos, que solo las heridas a su tierra podrían marcarse en su piel por más tiempo.

― ¿Cómo se lo decimos?

― Algo habrá que inventar ¿Un ungüento alienígeno? ― Se alza de hombros, finalizando su idea. Inglaterra quiere pegarle.

― Creíble, idiota, creíble ― Estados Unidos quiere reclamar que es real y creíble, que Tony le trajo una especie de frasquito de su planeta lejano y que además es de un sano color verde radiactivo.

Inglaterra se toca le herida, es larga y lineal. La piel está abierta levemente pero siente como en las esquinas comienza a cicatrizar.

El de lentes parece levemente divertido en cómo la carne se une.

¿Por qué el Blitz no pudo haber sanado así de rápido? Todavía la recuerda abierta, rasgándole el pectoral izquierdo de su ex tutor. Si hubiera un modo de describirlo, América puede decir que es como si le hubieran enterrado pedazos de vidrios rotos y luego amasado contra la piel. Los gritos de Inglaterra, tras cada bombazo le llegaron a poner los pelos de punta, más aun al saber que la morfina no le hacía efecto y que en cualquier momento iba a caer loco del dolor.

El atentado del 11 de septiembre le hizo comprender cuánto era el sufrimiento que podía llegar a experimentar. Las líneas irregulares y profundas de su espalda se lo recuerdan. A pesar de los años que han pasado, de vez en cuando tiene pesadillas.

Las heridas y sus consecuentes cicatrices, beneficios y perjuicios de ser una nación.

Pone dos dedos sobre la carne de su antiguo tutor, sobresaltándolo. Bajo sus yemas la piel se regenera, y es suave y tibia. Inglaterra siempre es suave y tibio por fuera.

¿Y por dentro?

El verde se fija en él.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Nada, es divertido como cierra.

― Como si no te hubieras echo algún corte en la vida, me la vas a infectar con tus manos sucias.

Las pupilas azulinas bajan por el cuerpo arrogante, ignorando como siempre las palabras ácidas.

― ¿La peste bubónica? ― Con el mentón indica un enmarañado de feas cicatrices que se dibujan hacia la pelvis y se esconden por la toalla. Inglaterra se siente ciertamente cohibido, pero no lo deja traslucir. ¿Qué anda mirando?

― Sí. No dábamos abasto con carros para llevar la gente muerta ― Musitó. El ente más joven deseó posar el índice y dibujar el entramado de huellas dolorosas.

Sonrió.

― Sí que tuvo que doler.

― Más de lo que imaginas.

Se escucharon los pasos de la humana y pronto apareció con unas vendas y un frasco de vidrio con alcohol.

Se quedó tiesa.

― ¿Dónde está la herida? ― Inglaterra, o Arthur como ella le conoce, dibuja una máscara da tranquilidad.

― ¡Era superficial, limpié un poco y se juntó la piel!

― Tiene una gran capacidad de cicatrización ― Le apoyó el otro.

La mujer alternaba la mirada entre ambos, buscando alguna pizca de broma. Nada.

― S-supongo que será por lo que comen en las ciudades…

― ¡Nos dan muchas vitaminas! ― Le complementó el mentiroso inglés ― Ahora… Me gustaría terminar de asearme, si nos les molesta.

La cincuentona, todavía sin salir de su estupefacción, obedeció.

América en tanto se estiró en el marco de la puerta, sin tener una pizca de intenciones de moverse.

― ¿Acaso soy un espectáculo de circo? ¿No has visto a alguien afeitándose? ¡Vete! ― Le reclamó el mayor.

― ¿Qué tiene que me quede? No te voy a violar…

― ¿Acaso quieres ver cómo se me cae la toalla, pervertido? ― Un guiño. Estados Unidos pestañeó repetidamente y cuando entendió el mensaje se sonrojó furiosamente.

― ¿P-perdón? ― Inglaterra dibujó una sonrisa felina y comenzó a bajar la tela, mostrando los incipientes oblicuos. El país de la libertad está tan descolocado, que no fue capaz de procesar el empujón que lo hizo trastabillar y que lo terminó dejando afuera del pasillo y con un portazo que le dejó medio sordo.

Maldito pirata sucio…

-x-

Desayunan. El sol de las mañanas es flojo al entrar en esa casa polvorienta y de madera seca y vieja. La luz cubre levemente los muebles, descubriendo las estelas de polvo.

Estados Unidos devora un gigantesco plato de tocino, sus labios están aceitosos y brillantes. Inglaterra simplemente come unos huevos fritos, que era lo más sano que pudo encontrar en ese lugar. De reojo, admira como la otra nación parece un niño de tres años, ensuciándose con su comida.

Que desagradable.

― Límpiate, estás lleno de aceite ― Musita entre dientes. El otro país dibuja en su rostro una mueca de inocencia.

― ¿Por qué no me la limpias con… tu lengua?

Inglaterra casi escupe lo que come. América sonríe sin quitar ese rostro angelical.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Indirectas pasadas por bromas. Es un juego que puede jugar bastante bien.

Inglaterra se dedica a tomar su té, ignorándolo.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿De verdad quieres que siga sucio?

― Creo que no me afecta el que hagas el ridículo.

― Claro, dan igual mis modales si consideramos que me educaste tú ― Y mastica otro pedazo grande de tocino, ahumado y grasoso. El más pálido es perforado por esas duras palabras. Se levanta, agarra una servilleta y la restriega en la cara del otro. Están tan cerca que Estados Unidos puede ver las pequeñas arrugas que se le forman al fruncir el ceño.

Él no se detiene con poco, siempre tiene que ganar, siempre tiene que ser más. Más aún si se habla de Inglaterra.

La saliva escurre por la misma mejilla que antes tenía la herida por la navaja, ahora impoluta, llegando hasta el límite de los labios.

Los ojos verdes miran fijamente a sus análogos azules.

Cortocircuito.

― ¡Alfred por la mierda!

La dueña del hostal los mira raro.

-x-

Son dos personas luminosas y atractivas, que destacan entre toda la gente patética y mediocre que les rodea. Demasiado atractivas, como las mariposas, y por eso mismo dan ganas de cogerlas y tenerles.

Caitlyn, la hija de la dueña del hostal, es una simple adolescente de quince años, metida en toda esta basura añeja e ignorante.

No reconoce su propia estrechez de mente, de creer que solo importa tener sexo porque sus amigas ya lo hacen y dicen que es rico, sin saber de algún método anticonceptivo o bien, que es una ITS. Dirige su cuerpo donde sus hormonas le pidan, porque no sabe controlarlas, no quiere y mamá nada le dice de los bebés. Se sabe bonita, se sabe deseada por sus compañeros y por los camioneros que se queda en el hostal, y ella como una reina de ese pueblo miserable y tragado por la arena, desea algo más que un cuerpo gordo y sudoroso.

Ellos son perfectos, mejor dicho, _distintos_. Son de zonas tecnológicas y cosmopolitas, brillan con luz propia sus ropas, sus ademanes e incluso su propia actitud. Y lo diferente atrae.

Ella, como la reina de ese pueblucho pronto a morir, se siente con el poder de a…cogerlos.

Sonríe coquetamente al lado del más alto, el que se llamaba Alfred. El muchacho mira hacia adelante, preocupado en encontrar la casa del mecánico.

― ¿Te la estás pasando mal? ― Le pregunta de un modo tal que pareciera que fuera una cita. Alfred gira a verla por unos segundos y le sonríe restándole importancia.

― ¡No, pequeña! Pero quiero llegar pronto donde el mecánico para arreglar a la Pequeña Daisy ¿Sabes cuánto me costó que Iggy aceptara viajar?

― ¿Iggy? ― El nombre le suena espantoso ¿Y llama a su camioneta Pequeña Daisy? ¿En serio?

Momento ¿Le dijo pequeña a ella? Hijo de puta.

― Iggy es mi compañero, se llama Ingla… ¡Arthur! Pero yo le digo Iggy de cariño ― Explica como si fuera una niña de primaria, haciéndola perder interés.

― Claro, tu amigo.

― Sí, mi amigo ― Y la mueca en su rostro cambia.

― Me alegro de que no viniera… ― Su madre patria frunce el ceño, sin entender ― Así podemos conversar los dos solos.

― Es un viejo gruñón pero no es mal tipo… No te dejes engañar por esa actitud huraña que tiene, pequeña.

"Pequeña tu polla, tarado" le quiere gritar, pero sonríe siguiéndole el juego.

― Oh no, él me parece simpático pero me gusta la idea de poder estar a solas contigo.

― ¿Dónde está el mecánico? ― Pregunta, ya aburrido de ella. La chica arruga la nariz y señala tres casas más allá, sucias y viejas, como todo en el lugar a decir verdad. Alfred parece alegrarse ― ¡Muy bien!

-x-

Mirar a Estados Unidos como intenta ayudar al mecánico es la única entretención existente. Quiere aclarar además que el "intentar ayudar" se resume a estorbarle y sacarlo de quicio.

Siendo sinceros, hasta él le colma la paciencia ver tanta torpeza junta.

― ¡Por amor a la Reina, Alfred! ¡Deja al hombre trabajar tranquilo y ven a tomarte algo! ― El menor parece ofenderse.

― ¡Si estoy haciendo algo!

― Demorarlo no cuenta, ven y deja de joder ― Le señala una maldita Coca-Cola, el señuelo con el que cae.

― Deja de ponerme en ridículo, viejo ― Y comienza a tomar de la gaseosa.

― Te pones en ridículo solo, yo no hago mucho ― Se sienta de nuevo en la escalera, al cuidado de la sombra. Siente un peso extra que hace crujir las escaleras y es América ― Tienes Coca-Cola en el cuello.

― ¿Me lo quieres lamer? Sucio.

― ¡No! T-te va a quedar pegajoso y me voy a reír de ti ― Parece que estas bromas de doble sentido no van a parar nunca. Lo peor es que él mismo la comenzó.

― Pues me limpiaré con tus cosas.

― Vaya favor que no me harás… Me iré al dormitorio, está más fresco ― Se levantó, huyendo sutilmente. Escucha un nuevo crujido.

― Es buena idea, acá afuera hace demasiado calor incluso para mi ¡Perdona abuelo por irme! ― El vejete hace un gesto que no se sabía si era de restarle importancia u obsceno. Vaya humor de esta gente.

Inglaterra quiere reclamar de si acaso lo está siguiendo, pero opta por no hacer un escándalo justo cuando cruza con la dueña de la posada.

Suben las escaleras oscuras en silencio, aspirando el polvo y el aire húmedo. De vez en cuando, la mano de Inglaterra se queda rezagada en la baranda de la escalera, siendo alcanzada por los dedos bronceados y tibios. Nerviosas, las manos se apuran en alejarse.

Delante de la puerta, se da la vuelta y se despide.

La tensión se respira.

― Nos vemos más tarde ― Y entra a la oscura habitación que sólo tiene sol en las mañanas. Ahora, plena tarde, es sombría y fresca, perfecta para escapar del calor infernal. Se recuesta en la cama, hedionda a sudor y a vejez.

A descansar.

O intentarlo.

La puerta se abre.

― ¡Qué haces acá! ― El muchacho de ojos azulados se alza de hombro.

― Mi pieza tiene mucho sol, parece un horno ¡Tu pieza está fresca, no es justo! ― Y como si fuera su dormitorio, se sienta en la diminuta cama.

― No es mi culpa que no hayas pedido cambiar de dormitorio ― Si es que estas trampas para ratas se podían considerar eso.

― En verdad no contaba con que iba a demorar tanto el mecánico con mi pequeña…

― Me pregunto seriamente cuál es tu noción de los tamaños.

― Todo en Estados Unidos es grande ― Le guiñó el ojo, ocasionándole un cosquilleo algo malo por el inferior de su cuerpo― Incluso las gaseosas. Puedes venir con un bidón para que te recarguen alguna gaseosa en los restaurantes.

Esta vez no iba con doble sentido. No sabe si maldecirse por mal pensando, o si en verdad era una broma pervertida muy oculta.

― Y por eso ustedes tienen las tasas de obesidad y enfermedades cardiovasculares de las más altas del mundo ¿Realmente te sientes orgulloso?

― Somos felices ― Y quiso alegarle de que ha sido felicidad a costo de salud, sin embargo dudaba bastante de que le hiciera caso.

― Lo que digas, dormiré una siesta, haz lo que quieras pero no me despiertes.

― ¿Y si hago cosas que me enseñó Francia? ― El europeo casi se cae de la cama.

― ¡¿Qué te enseñó ese pervertido?! ― Aterrado comenzó a imaginar ideas obscenas que rayaban en lo enfermo.

― Me dijo un método para levantarte los pelos de las cejas ― América alza una ceja, notoriamente divertido. Y ¡Oh! Comprendió ― ¡Iggy ya sé lo que pensabas, viejo pervertido!

― ¡N-No es eso! Es que lo conozco demasiado bien, han sido demasiados los siglos viviendo al lado de ese animal ― Dio un largo suspiro, rememorando una cantidad interminable de momentos desagradables. Estados Unidos se sintió incómodo, ajeno.

― Ya, pero sabe que no puede hacerme cosas sucias, se resignó supongo ― Y dio esa alzada de hombros tan relajada y típica de él, propia de un adolescente. La nación inglesa tuvo un sentimiento de placer ante esas palabras, si bien no sabía porque Francia había perdido en algo o bien porque su ex hermanito menor estaba libre de las corrupciones de su amigo-enemigo.

O los celos.

Silencio.

Inglaterra miró por la ventana, vislumbrando los cerros pelados y de variados colores, obra de los minerales que guardaba.

― Si uno… subiera uno de esos cerros debería tener una muy buena vista ― Dijo como un cumplido algo oculto. El otro país dibuja una sonrisa, mirando al mismo lugar que él.

― Cuando se arregle la Pequeña Daisy vayamos allá.

― ¿De verdad no se te ocurrió un nombre mejor para esa mole?

― ¡Es un gran nombre! ¿Acaso a ti se te ocurre algo mejor?

― Gran George, Gallagher, Mefistófeles, Prometheus, Ramsés…― Y le interrumpieron su vómito de nombres.

― ¡Parecen nombres de abuelo! ¡Aburridos! ― E hizo una cruz con los brazos, obviamente ofendiendo al contrario ― Aunque Gran George tiene potencial… Podría decirle GG de cariño.

― Que me critiques tú… Tú y tu Pequeña Daisy… No tienes moral alguna, Alfred Jones ― Tuvo una pizca de ácida burla en su boca. Estados Unidos sonrió.

― ¡GG es un buen nombre! Quizás la bautice de nuevo.

― ¿Tu monstruosa camioneta ahora tendrá un cambio de sexo?

― Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, viejo, actualízate ― Le sigue el juego, haciendo que el otro no pudiera evitar reír. Esas carcajadas empolvadas por tanto tiempo sin relucir. El contrario parecía complacido.

Inglaterra inconscientemente bajó la guardia.

Estaban en silencio, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudieron estar así? ¿Siglos quizás?

Hay algo entre ellos, como el ruido de una cuerda de una guitarra que no para de vibrar. Tensión, esa es la palabra. La cuerda imaginaria no es más que el aire que los rodea. Está seguro que Estados Unidos también lo nota.

Se mira las manos, tratando de buscar algo que decir.

― ¿Por qué me invitaste?

― ¿Cómo? ― La pregunta le había tomado por completo desprevenido.

― Te pregunto por qué me invitaste a este viaje ― Repitió. El de lentes alza los hombros y sencillamente sonrió.

― Quería pasar un rato contigo ¿Qué tiene de malo? ― Inglaterra se preguntó qué tenía de bueno.

― Tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer y tú también. Cameron me gritó todo el camino al aeropuerto por dejarle todo el trabajo a él.

― No niegues que te lo estás pasando bien ― Un guiño de ojo.

― ¡Claro! Esta alcoba es adorable, llena de polvo, pulgas y arañas. El pueblo además es encantador, perdido en la nada y con la temperatura de un horno ― Se hizo presente el maravilloso sarcasmo inglés.

― ¡Un pueblo digno de aventura! ― Aunque no suena muy convincente ni para él mismo, que es el optimismo personificado.

― Wow, Indiana Jones, eres un verdadero genio.

― Vamos Iggy… No seas tan pesado ― Y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él por unos momentos, cambiando su sonrisa ― ¿Y conmigo?

Inglaterra reaccionó de un modo previsible. Los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas calientes.

― ¿Ah?

El aire se puso más tenso.

― Lo que te dije ― Y sus manos avanzaron lentamente por la cobija, la distancia entre ellos cada vez era más pequeña ― ¿Lo estás pasando bien conmigo?

Inglaterra había dejado de reaccionar cuando el aliento de América le acarició la boca. Los brazos temblaron levemente, lo que le importaba eran las cosquillas que tenía en el estómago y que subía a la boca. No se dio cuenta cuando su espalda se había dirigido hacia el cuerpo contrario.

Inglaterra lamió lentamente su labio inferior, fue un acto automático, inconsciente, pero no pasó desapercibido en el contrario.

Más cerca. Más caliente por la fusión de alientos.

Fue un roce de labios que aspiraba a más, ambiciosa, generosa.

Y el golpe de la puerta los separó.

― ¿Pieza dos? ― Era la voz de uno de los camioneros con los que Estados Unidos jugó cartas.

― ¡P-Pieza cuatro! ― Y se escucharon unos pasos alejándose. Inglaterra exhaló todo el aire que había retenido. Dios. El control apenas y lo tenía. La interrupción hizo que su cabeza comprendiera lo que hizo, se levanta.

Alfred le agarra el brazo, se levanta con él y lo tira contra la muralla.

Inglaterra le besa. Le besa porque siempre quiso hacer eso, lo hace porque tras ese golpe se ha liberado de la compostura.

La lengua es áspera, el paladar dulce.

¿Quién diría que besar a tu colonia podía saber tan bien?

Las manos, como serpientes, han bajado por la espalda.

-x-

Inglaterra ve su espalda alejarse en esa calle polvorienta y se apura a teclear un mensaje en su celular. La escasa señal es intermitente y debe aprovecharla ahora para responder un correo de su Primer Ministro. Diablos, se está cayendo la señal.

Se levanta, con el celular en alto, buscando aquella miserable onda de internet con desesperación. Tambalea, como un borracho, probando suerte. Más a la derecha, sí, más arriba. Parece un tonto para quienes lo ven, sin embargo en estos momentos le da igual.

"Error al enviar"

Joder.

Inhala controlando su frustración. Ha terminado detrás de la casa, donde solo hay unos cuantos barriles y una bodega mugrosa.

Qué paisaje tan acogedor, parecía sitio perfecto para una pelea de malandrines.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Una voz tras de él. Gira rápidamente, sorprendiéndose de que la hija de la posadera esté ahí. La muchacha lleva en sus brazos una gran cantidad de botellas vacías

― Lo siento, estaba buscando señal ― Señala su celular. La humana asiente por educación y da una sonrisa.

― Vaya que eres una persona ocupada, aquí no corre ni un chisme… ― Y da un paso, acercándose.

Al notar la gran cantidad de botellas que tiene, se acerca para ayudarla. Mera educación.

― Déjame, yo los llevo ― Y las toma.

― ¡Qué caballero! Aquí no hay muchos de esos…

― Es porque soy inglés, señorita ― Sonríe, con el pecho lleno de satisfacción ― ¿Los llevo a la bodega?

― Sí, principito inglés ― Y se adelantó, sin notar que la sonrisa de esa niña parecía a la que Francia daba cuando tenía nueva presa.

El hombre deja las botellas ordenadas junto a otras que están llenándose de polvo. Un suave empujón en la pierna. Se levanta rápido, los ojos castaños están demasiado cerca de los suyos.

― ¿Al final cuándo te vas? ― Inglaterra se pregunta si acaso es algo propio de esta gente no respetar espacios personales. Aprieta la boca, en una sonrisa tensa, incómoda.

― Pues si tenemos suerte… hoy mismo ― Ella hace una mueca de tristeza.

― ¡Qué lata! No quiero que te vayas, te voy a extrañar.

― Lo siento pero no la comprendo.

― ¡Trátame de tú! Prácticamente tenemos la misma edad― Más de un milenio de diferencia le gustaría decir. Y eso era si sólo se pensaba en la unificación de sus tierras, de otro modo sería mucho, mucho más.

― Eres bastante graciosa ― Y se da una leve vuelta, buscando alejarse. Sale de la bodega, y ella lo sigue, creyendo que es un juego de seducción. Los barriles están a un lado, y la humana lo empuja a uno, sentándose sobre él.

Ha sido la situación perfecta y propicia para caer.

― Sabes, eres alguien muy, muy guapo y amable― Se acerca un poco más, poniéndolo tenso ― ¿Hay forma de que te pueda… agradecer… lo que has hecho?

― Señorita, no es nada. Es mi deber ― Y la aleja delicadamente, porque todas las mujeres son damas aunque se tiren sobre uno como si fueran gatas en celo. Ella insiste. Por amor a la Reina.

El celular comienza a sonar, de milagro.

― Bien, debo contestar.

― Hay cosas más interesantes ― Las campanadas suenan más y más fuerte.

― Debe ser algo importante. De verdad permiso.

― Si es importante llamarán de nuevo ― E Inglaterra se pregunta qué carajo ha hecho para ser elegido presa de esa humana loca.

A lo lejos, Estados Unidos aparece.

― ¡Oye te he estado buscando! ¡Encontraron el repuesto que se necesitaba y quizás en una hora…!― "Estará lista la camioneta" quiso decir. Había quedado congelado al ver la escenita. La adolescente tirándose sobre Arthur, con intenciones lascivas, y el otro, con los brazos separándola.

Una sonrisa rara se dibuja.

― ¡Las señoritas de mi nación no le hacen esas cosas a extranjeros! ― No sabe que la humana ha comenzado a pasarse una película en la cabeza totalmente fantasiosa y fuera de la realidad.

Una pelea por su amor.

― ¿Entonces qué hacen? ― Y él, sin quitar esa mueca rara, la levanta con sólo un brazo. Lentamente entra a la cocina y la deja ahí, donde está la madre, ocupada con el almuerzo.

La mujer frunce el ceño, sorprendida por aquella escena. Y la chica siente que la sangre se le fue al piso.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

― Le recomiendo tener cuidado con las hormonas de su muchacha, Rosy. Es peligroso para ella y para los demás que intente hacer juegos de grandes ― La señora sufre una metamorfosis. Su piel se enrojece y la mueca en su rostro se endurece paulatinamente hasta que da un grito.

Inglaterra está quieto, mirándolo salir. América sigue sonriendo, achinando sus ojos.

Y patea un barril.

-x-

Estados Unidos ha vuelto a la empresa de acompañar al mecánico, aunque esta vez está serio y silencioso, de brazos cruzados y sin molestar. De vez en cuando pregunta cosas sobre el motor y los otros artilugios que dan vida al vehículo

Inglaterra mete los bolsos en la camioneta, preparándose para irse. Se da media vuelta, entrando al hostal.

Unos billetes reposan sobre el mesón, justo donde está la casera.

― Ahí está el dinero de las piezas y la comida ― La humana asiente. Inglaterra se siente con el deber de decir unas palabras más ― Lamento la bochornosa escena. Realmente yo no…

― Te creo chico. Es culpa de esas estúpida, si ya le tenía un ojo encima a esa bruta ― Sisea palabras con veneno. Antes de que Inglaterra comenzar a hablar, le vuelve a interrumpir, pareciendo harta ― Mijo, sólo… Sólo no vuelvan más ¿Sí? No estamos acostumbrados a esos desórdenes, no nos gusta esto y no quiero mi hija preñada por un desconocido.

Inglaterra asiente, aunque quiere aclarar que no intentó en ningún momento de "preñarla". Y tampoco es como si quisiera a volver por estos lugares.

-x-

Sigue esperando a que terminen de arreglar la camioneta, aburrido de admirar los paisajes desoladores que le rodean. El calor es apestoso, así que de nuevo ha vuelto al dormitorio.

Mierda de viaje.

¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar las peticiones tontas de Alfred? Si sabía que no auguraba nada bueno. Pero tuvo que pensar con cualquier parte, menos con la cabeza.

Casi sentía que se merecía un viaje tan apestoso.

Y se tira a la cama, decidido a cerrar los ojos y pensar en cualquier cosa distinta a esto.

La puerta se abre.

Estados Unidos.

La cuerda se tensa.

― ¿Qué…? ― Las palabras quedan a medio pronunciar. La otra nación se acerca y lo levanta ― Hey, bruto qué…

Y ahora, el beso no es anhelante, es brutal. Siente un sabor ácido, unos gestos oscuros. Inglaterra, experto y experimentado, sabe lo que es. Celos. Es el sabor de los celos.

América sigue celoso, pero como los niños, no es capaz de decirlo, sino que gritarlo con los gestos.

¿Acaso esto es una pataleta?

Lo separa tirándole del pelo.

― ¿Y si aparece alguien?

― Mejor aún ― Y las sospechas son ciertas. Estados Unidos reclama su territorio, rodeando su cintura con las manos, subiendo y bajando.

La carne es débil. La carne es débil y la tentación, insoportable. Tenerlo un poco, tenerlo por completo. Todo le sirve. Amor, placer, lo que sea.

Mete su mano dentro de la camisa sudorosa, sacando un jadeo en el más joven cuando pone sus dedos en las costillas, recorriendo el pezón.

¿Quién creería que el mismo pequeño niño que cuidó hace cientos de años le estaría gimiendo en su boca?

Están cometiendo un raro tipo de incesto, por amor a la Reina.

― Nos van a quemar vivos… ― Se burla.

― Quiero… verlo.

Estados Unidos le agarra el trasero, acercándolo.

No puede parar de besarlo, en verdad no puede de tenerlo separado a él. Siente los brazos cálidos de Alfred sujetándolo y tirándolo a la cama, deseando lo mismo.

Es como si la tensión de muchos años se hubiera acumulado hasta que sencillamente explotó. Y ambos cedieron a lo innegable.

Desesperación.

Las manos desde el cabello miel hasta la espalda baja. Las contrarias hurgando por lugares prohibidos. La pelvis, los muslos, dentro de la ropa interior.

Cuando besan su cuello y le bajan los pantalones, está realmente interesado en qué terminará. Él no se hará el imbécil, dejándose ser una ingenua dama.

Estados Unidos inhala sorprendido, le ha dado vuelta.

― Eres muy torpe ― Susurra como explicación. No alcanza a enojarse porque las manos inglesas son demasiado buenas en lo que hacen.

Arriba. Abajo. Una caricia a un lugar muy sensible.

Otro gemido.

América, siempre ha sido un país expansionista, ambicioso y hambriento de otras tierras. Juega con sus manos, en círculos, llamando a la puerta del siguiente paso.

― Adentro. Quiero estar adentro.

Inglaterra se siente impaciente como no se ha sentido hace mucho. Una mordida para dar permiso.

Un gemido. La humedad. Estrecho. Mucho roce. No es capaz de hilar con coherencia.

La cama cruje, se ensucia.

Se mueven, arriba, abajo. Más profundo en la carne, destrozando, el pudor.

La piel perlada, sudorosa.

Inglaterra está lamiendo los puntos justos.

Lo apura.

Siente el dolor del aviso, de que no da para más.

El gemido final.

Explosión.

-x-

Se arregla la ropa cuando escuchan llamarlo. Quiere gritarles a todos por interrumpir. Se peina el cabello y se cierra el pantalón, saliendo por la puerta.

Inglaterra mira al techo, agotado.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Y no duda en que sepan su mal humor. Ahí está el mecánico bigotón.

― Faltan unas cosas, mañana estará listo para partir ― En otro momento se habría quejado, sin embargo no se siente capaz de manejar bien.

― Está bien. Gracias viejo.

-x-

Cenan en silencio.

Inglaterra come, pensando en lo que sucedió antes. Parece algo pesimista. América sonríe como el idiota que es. Parece demasiado optimista.

― Después de esto voy a ir a jugar cartas ― Dice. Inglaterra lo mira. En otro momento le habría dicho que no es nadie para que le cuente que hace o deja de hacer, ahora, el decirle eso implica pensar hasta que le duela la cabeza y no hallar respuesta. ¿Eso fue sexo porque sí, cierto? América es demasiado estúpido como para ¿O… había algo más? Ese imbécil no le ha dicho nada desde entonces ¿Cómo debe reaccionar? ¿Hacer que nada pasó? ¿Olvidarlo? La idea le duele como una punzada.

― Sí.

― ¿Pasa algo? Actúas raro ― O él actúa demasiado normal.

― Supongo que tengo sueño ― Y la conversación queda hasta ahí.

Lo dicho se cumple, los gritos y risas de los hombres por la partida se escuchan en el salón. El europeo se toma un trago para relajar los nervios, pero mucha gente se le acerca en busca de conversación. Le sonríe a algunas personas, le sigue la conversación a otras pocas.

Cuando se levanta, deseando salir pronto de este horno, cruza al lado de la mesa de jugadores. Estados Unidos lo sigue con la mirada pero sigue jugando.

El tiempo sigue avanzando.

A la medianoche, Estados Unidos termina de jugar y se dirige al segundo piso. El pasillo tétrico apenas y es iluminado por la luz de la linterna que Inglaterra parece olvidar.

Entra a un dormitorio que no es el suyo, y parece no dudar.

Ahí está el morador, iluminado por la luna menguante, tiene sus ojos pegados al techo. Está tan concentrado que ni lo escucha entrar.

― ¿No que tenías sueño? ― Y ahí sale de su trance, saltando como un gato.

― ¡¿Cuándo entraste?!

― Recién. Te quería pegar un susto.

― Bueno ya lo hiciste, ahora ve a dormir.

― ¡No, me aburro! ― Y se tira sobre la misma cama donde hace horas atrás habían tenido sexo. El rubor no demora en llegar tras la palabra.

― ¡Y yo quiero dormir! ― Los ojos azules ruedan.

― Eres jodidamente matapasiones ― Le da un beso en la frente y se levanta, gruñendo.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― Se toca la frente.

― No te hagas el idiota con que nada pasó. Déjalo ser y no molestes, viejo.

Inglaterra a veces olvidaba que Estados Unidos era realmente alguien relajado y simple.

Estúpido granjero.

-x-

A la mañana siguiente, el sol le saluda directo a los ojos.

Inglaterra suspira. Llegó la mañana y él con insomnio.

Los pies posan la madera y se va al baño, dispuesto a realizar el mismo ritual. Bañarse, afeitarse y vestirse.

La habitación del frente, donde descansa el gordo granudo, está en total silencio. Entra, descubriéndolo durmiendo.

― Oye, despierta ― Lo zarandea y recibe un brusco manotazo.

― Cinco minutos más…― Murmura dándose vuelta.

― No hombre, recuerda que hoy viajamos.

― Iggy… déjame dormir.

― ¡Van a ser las diez de la mañana, flojo! ― Y ya harto, Estados Unidos le tira a la cama como si fuera una vulgar almohada.

― ¿Y? No te matará dormir un poco más ― Y de repente parece despertar realmente ― O mejor hacer otras cosas.

Inglaterra se vuelve rojo.

― M-mejor en un lugar sin chinches ni polvo.

― Yo pensaba en ir a buscar al mecánico para terminar pronto los arreglos ― Ahora el otro muchacho adquiere un tono violáceo. América no puede evitar reírse ― ¡Sabía que eras un pervertido! ¡Lo supe desde siempre!

Y el ofendido se levanta de golpe, haciéndole una mueca obscena.

― ¡Que se pudran los gloriosos Estados Unidos de América!

― Es broma, ven a darme un beso de buenos días, Iggy.

― Besa mi trasero ― Y se cruza de brazos al lado de la puerta ― Ahora anda a bañarte.

Y acata, sin parar de reírse.

― ¿No te quieres bañar conmigo?

― En tus sueños, mocoso.

― Ayer no parecías que hubieras dicho que no ― Le picó.

La gran respuesta fue un portazo en la nariz.

-x-

La misma causa de sus problemas, la hija de la hospedera, les lleva los platos del desayuno. Sus ojos demuestran lo incómoda que se siente bajo la mirada atenta de su madre.

Arthur agradece. Revuelve la taza vieja con té de bolsa, donde el agua poco a poco comienza a oscurecer.

Alfred devora su desayuno, grasiento y destroza-arterias.

El aire está mucho menos denso que anoche, pero no se demoran en comer, deseando irse lo más pronto de ahí. El mecánico, siendo sacado de su cama por su madre patria, termina de arreglar el monstruo de metal, totalmente harto.

― ¡Adiós Rosy! ― Grita Alfred dándole el dinero, pareciendo olvidar los momentos incómodos de ayer y que la señora no parece estar muy triste de que se vayan, es más, los despide con frialdad. Inglaterra suspira.

En la puerta, ya cuando se van por siempre, la última sorpresa ocurre. Inglaterra siente un tirón y que algo choca con sus labios. Es la hija.

― ¡Adiós principito! ― Le despide con malicia ― Ya sabes donde rescatarme.

― ¡Mocosa de mierda! ― Grita la madre, y Estados Unidos tiene un pensamiento similar, pero como pocas veces se le ha visto, mantiene el silencio.

Inglaterra prefiere desentenderse de todo y subir a la camioneta como alma que lleva el diablo. No más problemas, oh claro que no, ahora solo hay que irse y seguir este apestoso viaje de locos. Sería maravilloso si el gordo idiota se apurara y le diera el dinero a ese anciano.

Por fin.

América sube y enciende el motor. La Pequeña Daisy ruge.

― ¡Nos vamos! ― Y deja una estela por la calle, andando a toda velocidad. Jack, el hijo flaco y de mirada pérfida los ve irse mientras cuenta el dinero que le ganó a Alfred en las cartas.

Al de ojos azules no le gusta el silencio, pone una emisora vieja y rechinante. Dios, la señal es pésima.

― ¿No has visto mi pendrive? Vamos a poner música de la buena.

― ¿No es el que apostaste cuando jugabas cartas?

― Joder.

― Mejor apaga esa tontera, es pura estática.

― Lo apago si cantas Iggy.

―… Espera a que llueva de abajo hacia arriba.

― ¡Entonces soportas la estática! ― Dice sin quitar la sonrisa.

Entran a la carretera, despidiéndose de esos días perdidos en el calor infernal, en una burbuja de tiempo y polvo. Quiere dejar todo atrás, o… quizás no todo. Inglaterra mira de reojo al gordo que mira adelante, concentrado en el camino.

Parece que este viaje va a ser realmente interesante.

― Oye Iggy…

― ¿Por qué te gusta llamarme así? Suena horrendo.

― ¡Tiene estilo!

― Lo dice el que llama a su camioneta monstruo pe…

― ¡No interrumpas lo que te quería decir! ¡Era importante! ― Interrumpe a su vez. Inglaterra pone mala cara.

― Ya, qué.

― No jodas de nuevo con eso ― Eso qué. Qué diablos. Alfred y su extraño dialecto.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡El beso con esa niña! ¡No seas un suelto! ¡Estoy realmente enojado! ― Si hubiera tomado algo, lo habría escupido.

― S-si te das cuenta, yo no fui el que le di el beso ― Gruñe, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas. Esto es incómodo.

― ¡No importa, estás contaminado! Joder, siempre estropeas todo ― Y ahí mismo el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte quiere saltarle encima para tironearle el pelo ¿Suelto? ¿Contaminado? ¿Quién se cree? ― ¡Tienes que remediarlo!

― ¿Disculpa? ¡Como remedio algo donde fui la víctima! ― Y le tiran del cuello, dañándose la piel por el cinturón. Un beso, brusco, húmedo y cálido.

― ¡A la otra sabes! ¡No seas un dejado, yo no debo hacer todo!

Inglaterra le despotrica que en primer lugar pudieron chocar, que él no es que sea una nena que se deje hacer y que nadie entiende las expectativas de un loco de patio.

― Dios, Alfred, me superas.

Repite. Este viaje será realmente interesante.

Quizás valió la pena dejar de trabajar por unos días.

-x-

 _ **Notas**_ _: Ahora sólo me queda actualizar A 3 Pasos de Ahorcarte. Veré que puedo hacer, pues estoy camino a viajar al sur de mi país (Chile)._

 _No actualizaré Supermassive Black Hole porque es muy complicado considerando que A 3 Pasos de Ahorcarte es ya una historia pesada de hacer. Sin embargo puedo hacer one-shots, incluso he pensado en hacer de latin hetalia ¿Ideas? Se lo agradecería._

 _Besos._


End file.
